Generally, a rechargeable battery refers to a type of electrical battery which can be charged, discharged into a load, and recharged many times. A non-rechargeable battery refers to a type of electrical battery that is supplied fully charged, and discarded once discharged. Rechargeable batteries are produced in many different shapes and sizes, ranging from button cells to megawatt systems connected to stabilize an electrical distribution network.
A lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery is a rechargeable battery in which lithium ions move from one electrode to another electrode. Typically, a Li-ion battery includes an electrolyte, which provides for ionic movement, and the positive and negative electrodes. A lithium-ion battery is commonly used as an energy storage device in consumer electronics, for example, as an energy storage device for mobile devices, e.g. tablets, smart phones and notebook personal computers (PCs).
Generally, energy density of the battery refers to the amount of energy stored per unit volume. As the sizes of mobile devices get smaller, the energy density of batteries is typically reduced due to the amount of packaging around the battery cells. Typically, the decrease in the energy density of the battery causes reduced battery run-time in mobile electronic devices, and such devices may need to be made larger to accommodate batteries large enough to achieve acceptable battery run-times.